random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Sex Offender Shuffle Lyrics from memory
Hi, I'm Pixel, and my only talent is that I know all the lyrics to this song by heart. I don't know why, but here we go! Keep in mind no websites were used. This is a natural talent of mine for some reason. tha lyrics The state of Florida has asked us to Disclose our sexual crimes to you We were bad, but now we're good We're moving into your neighborhood You know we're trying our best to be Functioning members of society We're not here to start no trouble We're legally required to do the sex offender shuffle I'm Larry Arthauer and I'll refrain From touching my neighbor's kids again What I did was not too kind But I'm a nice guy, you'll come to find I've got a backyard and a real nice pool Y'all should come over for a BBQ We can make some cold drinks in my blender But do keep in mind that I'm a sex offender Vernon Douglas is my name My battery arrest is what brought me fame But there's much more to know about me I love to dance, and I love to ski I zip and zoom on through the snow Just strap on my boots and watch me go But I can't ski until December Till then, I'm just a sex offender I'm Charles Dolling, dropping rhymes I've been arrested seven times I know that sounds like a lot But three of those times were for vandalism I feel real bad I got caught Might do it again, probably not I'm not here to make pretenses I'm here because of my sex offenses Sam Pound, I'm number one Apologizing for what I've done Case you're wondering what it was I snuck into a bathroom and I'm not here to eat those truffles I'm just here to do the sex offender shuffle! Hey everybody, I'm Laura Hughes Proving girls can do it too And by "it", I mean touch your cousin Was it worth it? No it wasn't You won't find me in your child's playset Cause I gotta wear this ankle bracelet I'm not here to go on a bender I'm here because I'm a sex offender Last name Burmholdt, first name Marc I'm moving in somewhere on your block Not in a house, but in a van If you want me to move it, I sure can The last thing I want is any trouble I've learned my lesson from the sex offender shuffle I'm the one they call Arthur Chase They said I didn't have to show my face My first trial ended in a hung jury If I'm found guilty they'll unblur me I'm not the necrophiliac Arthur Chase That's a different Arthur Chase I'm not here to be my own defender I'm here because I'm possibly a sex offender Okay, real quick. I-I'm not like these people, okay? This is an extortion plot by my ex-wife, who's the only witness, and she's trying to take away my kids and if- I'm not here to pack my duffle I'm here to do the sex offender shuffle The state of Florida has asked us to Disclose our sexual crimes to you We were bad, but now we're good We're moving into your neighborhood We're obliged to admit The crimes of which we were convicted We're not here to start no trouble We're legally required to do the sex offender shuffle Category:Stuff by PixelMiette Category:Shitposting Category:I'm sorry